Rainy day
by McAnythingButOrdinary
Summary: It was a rainy day in Konoha. Ino visited Shikamaru and... they played Go. I suck at summaries so that's all you get. ShikaIno.


It was a rainy day in Konoha. I don't like rain. It reminds me of the bad things. Of the things I've lost, of the tears I've cried. I remember my mistakes, I remember the pain. Still raining.

I know Sakura hates rain, so does Chouji. Kiba dislikes it because... well did you ever smelt wet dog fur? It's not exactly perfume. Sasuke doesn't have an opinion on rain, like he doesn't have one on most of the things. Naruto loves the rain just like he loves the sun, mist, snow and clouds. I know, Shikamaru thinks that rain is a drag, just 'cause he has to take the umbrella.

It was raining for hours now and it didn't look like it's going to stop any time soon. I was bored. I had nothing to do. With most of my friends on the other side of the village I had no company. The only one who lives nearby is Shikamaru, and he isn't the one to go to when you are bored. The 200 and more IQ chunnin is smart (and good loking) and all, but not the best company.

After my lunch I spent about an hour deciding if I should go visit Shikamaru or should I stay home.

At Shikamaru's house. I rang the bell and soon after that I head foot steps. Shikamaru's mother opened the door saying: "Hello Ino-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon mrs. Nara," I said,: "I came to visit Shikamaru."

"Oh, really? Well come on in then." She says with an implying tone in her voice. I sigh. Was my crush that obvius?

She escorted me to his room and opened the door for me. I thanked her and walked in.

"Hey, Shika!"

"What?" he yelled, then noticed it's just me and smiled. "Hey Ino!" I smiled in response.

"So what're you doing?"

"Nothing really? What brings you here?"

"Rain."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

*silence*

*at the same time* "Up for some Go?" "Wanna do something?"

*both laugh*

"Ladies first."

"Wanna do something?"

"What abaout Go?"

"Okay, but just one game."

"C'mon Ino."

"Please Shikaa! Go is soo boring." *puppy dog eyes*

"Okay, okay. You win."

"Yay!" I glomp him.

"What a pain," he mumbles.

I was happy I didn't have to play Go all day and thankful to Shikamaru for letting this. So we played Go. Well HE played Go, anyway. I just sat there watching (him) and randomly moved figures. He was so annoyed with me 'cause I couldn't see the simplest and most obvious moves. He was playing for the both of us actually. Well, we all know Shikamaru won. It's not like he didn't try to be a gentleman and let me win. He just couldn't. After the game (he kept his promise and didn't push on another game) we just sat there talking. Shikamaru's mom broth us a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies. We put it on the same little table we(he) played Go on so we were still just sitting on the pillows.

"So tell me Shikamaru."

"What?"

"If you didn't interrupt me I would've been finished by now."

"How unnecessary."

"What ever. So tell me do you like some one?"

"N-no. Why ask such a thing?" He looked away.

"Shikamaru. We've been friends for years. I think I know when your covering something up. "

"I-I don't like anyone." He started to avoid my gaze.

"Shikamaru!"

"Well, Ino. I'll tell you who I like if you tell me that too."

That stopped me. I gluped.

"O-okay. But you tell me first." _What will I say? That I like Sasuke? I surely can't tell him the truth. No way. He probably doesn't like me back._

"Nope. No go Ino. We tell at the same time. "

"B-but Shikamaru! I can't… I mean.. I-i. umm."

He smirked at me and said: "You stutter like Hinata now."

"Can you guess? And then I'll guess for you."

"Okay Ino. I'll guess, but no lying. And if I don't guess in a while you tell me."

"Deal."

"It's not Sasuke, is he?"

I stared blankly ahead, deep in my thoughts. _If I'm gonna lie, this is my shot, but I can't lie to Shikamaru. But if I tell the truth…_

"No. It's not Sasuke anymore."_ The truth it is then._

"Kiba?"

"No."

"Naruto."

"Hey! You take that back!"

"So you like Naruto?"

"No! That's the point!"

"Is he our age?"

"Yeah, he is."

"I know it's not Shino, Chouji or Lee."

"That's true."

"Do I even know him?"

"Yeah, you do." _Better than you'd imagine._

"Is it Neji?"

"Good idea, but no."

"That's everyone I know."

"Not true."

"Ino, you have to tell me now."

"Can we say it at the same time?"

"Inoo. We agreed you'd tell me if I don't guess. Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you-"

"Than what is it?"

"I like _**you**_! That's what it is!"

I ran outside, not even saying goodbye. I totally forgot about the rain. I was wet in an instant. There was no point in running home anymore. I was wet, I was sad and I assumed I lost my best friend. I just dragged myself to a nearby hill and sat down on the grass just feeling the rain on my skin. It was Shikamaru's best spot for watching clouds. I started to cry. I remember wishing to turn the time back to before I asked him 'who he liked'. Stupid question.

I stopped feeling the rain, but I felt an hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw Shikamaru smiling gently at me, holding an umbrella. He sat down, next to me and hugged me around my back with one hand. As he pulled me closer I was thinking 'maybe I didn't lose a best friend anyhow'. I smiled at that.

"Shhh Ino, shh. Don't worry. I like you too."

I looked up at him and he was still smiling. I hugged him around his neck wildly and we both fell back. He let the umbrella go and put his arms around me.

"Ino, I'll take you home so you can change and then I buy you dinner, if you want to of course."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date."

I pressed my lips against his cheek.

"I'd love to go on a _date _with you."

I think I grew to like rainy days from now on. I got a boyfriend on a rainy day. I got my first _real kiss _on a rainy day too. Oh, yea I love rainy days.


End file.
